stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Armada Pilots
The Galactic Armada Pilots are the United Galactic Federation's fleet who can be seen throughout all the Lilo & Stitch movies except for Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. At least two of them can be seen on large ships along with one captain (for example, the Big Red Battleship in Leroy & Stitch had its captain, Stitch, and four pilots). They operate most of these large ships along with announcing status reports and incoming calls to the captain. They sit in the very front of the ship against the window. Background Dress All members of the armada wear a single uniform tailored to accommodate an individual's size. They wear a red, long-sleeved shirt with yellow shoulder pads and buttons along their collar. The shirt is also thick and is slightly puffy. On their legs, they wear puffy/baggy black pants. Some have been seen wearing black, knee-high boots, but some others are seen barefoot. Members *A gray female pilot with a long face, small black eyes, a long tail, large ears that droop down by her neck (there was originally only a chip in her right ear, but there was a chip in both of her ears in Leroy & Stitch), and plated armor going from the front of her head to the end of her tail, giving her a somewhat armadillo-like appearance. Because of her tail, she sits near the edge of her chair and the tip of her tail can sometimes be seen resting on the arm of her chair. She can be seen in the beginning of Lilo & Stitch working on Gantu's ship and the middle of Leroy & Stitch working on the Big Red Battleship. She is one of the only pilots with a name and title, which is First Officer Ombit. While her name is never used in any of the films she appears in, her name was used once in the Stitch's Great Escape! park attraction. *A dark green male pilot with a head shape similar to that of the Grand Councilwoman, although it is more short. He has no visible nose and small black eyes. He has three light green bands across his forehead. He can be seen in the beginning on the original Lilo & Stitch movie working on Gantu's ship and standing outside the Big Red Battleship, pointing out that Stitch didn't enter the ship the the expected manor. He is one of the only pilots with a name and title, which is Ensign Getco. While his name is never used in any of the films he appears in, his name was used three times in the Stitch's Great Escape park attraction. *A pink female pilot with a small face near the bottom of her head and no visible nose other than a small bump in the middle of her face. She has small ears similar to Hämsterviel's coming out from the top of her head and her eyes are small and solid black. She can be seen in the beginning of Lilo & Stitch working in galactic control and in Stitch! The Movie working on the Grand Councilwoman's ship. *A green-gray male pilot with a long head that is thick in the back and narrow in the front. He has a wide mouth, white underside, and medium sized yellow eyes with black pupils. He has long, but small ears and two small nostrils on the tip of his face. He can be seen in Lilo & Stitch working in galactic control and in Stitch! The Movie working on the Grand Councilwoman's ship. *A blue, catlike male pilot with small eyes and a large chin. He is only seen in Lilo & Stitch working in galactic control. *An orange male pilot looking incredibly like the pink female pilot. He had a darker orange mark on the top of his head. He is only seen in Leroy & Stitch working on the Big Red Battleship. *A brown, hammerhead shark-like male pilot. He wears a uniform similar to that of the other pilots but with a different collar, gold trim, and a peaked officer's cap. He can be seen in Lilo & Stitch stationed aboard Gantu's ship, where he is tasked with guarding Experiment 626. In Leroy & Stitch, he is present at the launching of the B.R.B. 9000 and seems perplexed that Stitch entered the ship through the ear manifold. He is one of the only pilots with a name and title, which is Lieutenant Sledge. While his name is never used in any of the films he appears in, his name was used once in the Stitch's Great Escape! park attraction. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-24_at_9_26_07_AM.png|Pilots look at their captain Gantu's finger after Stitch bit it 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-24_at_9_26_42_AM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-24_at_9_26_54_AM.png|Announcing that Experiment 626 has gotten loose 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-24_at_9_27_28_AM.png|No power 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-24_at_9_28_44_AM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-24_at_9_28_58_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-12-24_at_9.29.30_AM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-24_at_9_29_45_AM.png Stitch! The Movie 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-27_at_3_10_31_PM.png|Grand Councilwoman and her pilots 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-27_at_3_11_01_PM.png|Sparky sneaks up on a female pilot 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-27_at_3_11_05_PM_1.png|Female pilot frightened by Sparky's power surge 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-27_at_3_11_09_PM.png|Male pilot informing Grand Councilwoman of the electrical surge caused by Sparky 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-27_at_3_11_24_PM.png|All systems failing 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-27_at_3_24_20_PM.png|Grand Councilwoman standing outside with her two pilots Leroy & Stitch 1000px-BRB-9000_Pilots_salute.jpg 1000px-BRB-9000_Pilots_stare.jpg|Pilots stare as Stitch plays with the buttons accessible at his chair on the B.R.B. 9000 1000px-BRB-9000_Pilot_PullingAtCollar.jpg|Female pilot is nervous about Stitch engaging the hyper-drive inside the space port and pulls at her collar 1000px-BRB-9000_Pilots_frightened.jpg|Two pilots are frightened when Leroy reveals himself to them Stitch!'' screenCapture 24.05.13 18-16-44.jpg screenCapture 24.05.13 18-20-13.jpg screenCapture 24.05.13 18-21-03.jpg Category:Characters Category:Alien characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Groups